W co z nami życie gra
by Leukonoe
Summary: Sequelo-prequelo-spinnoff mojego opowiadania "Co nam w tle gra". Dla zachowania równowagi we wszechświecie mało będzie w nim porno, a więcej dramy.
1. Prolog

**Dla zachowania równowagi we wszechświecie w tym opowiadaniu będzie mało porno, za to więcej dramy.**

* * *

 _Jak powiem, że życie jest grą, nie będę w żaden sposób oryginalny. Życie-teatr, już było, wałkowane na wszystkie możliwe sposoby._

 _Ale mimo to powiem, że życie jest grą... planszową. Nie żadnym chińczykiem, czy monopoly – za łatwo by było. Wszystko zależy, ale dla większości ludzi jest w sumie przyjemnym niezbyt skomplikowanym euro z elementem losowym, który da się jakoś kontrolować, a przynajmniej przeciwdziałać, gdy kości się źle rzucą, gdy karty źle dociągną. Jak masz jakiś pomysł, strategię, znasz własne karty, ogarniasz surowce i możliwości, jakie gra sama w sobie ci podpowiada, to dasz sobie radę. Nie zawsze będziesz pierwszy, nie zawsze będzie bogato, ale jakoś dociągniesz._

 _Życie jest grą, grą towarzyską. Nie siadasz przecież do niej sam. Znowu, nie zawsze mamy możliwość wybrania z kim zasiądziemy do stołu – rodziny się nie wybiera, ale rodzina to nie wszystko. Ale nawet gdybyś usiadł w gronie najlepszych przyjaciół, w grze stajecie się rywalami, spiskujecie i chowacie najlepsze sztuczki w tajemnicy. I zawsze odrobinę oszukujecie, zawsze odrobinę zdradzacie nawet najwierniejszych sojuszników, w końcu każdy chce wygrać... chyba że grasz w coop'a, ale to nudne, wierzcie mi._

 _Życie to gra. Więc jak się dobrze przyjrzysz, jak się chwilę zastanowisz, będziesz mógł wskazać moment, w którym popełniłeś błąd, albo wskazać innego gracza, który ten błąd popełnił, pozwalając nam coś ugrać. Ewentualnie zniszczył nas tak, że się już do końca nie pozbieramy i jeszcze będzie się śmiał nad naszymi płonącymi zwłokami._

 _Życie to gra…_

− Co ty jeszcze robisz, Akon? − odezwał się Grimmjow zniecierpliwiony.

− Myślę – odpowiedział Akon, patrząc w swoje karty.

− Świetnie, rób tak częściej do twarzy ci – mruknął Shuuhei, upewniając się, czy wybrał dobrą kartę.

Siedzieli w szóstkę w knajpie i napierdzielali w karcianą "Grę o Tron". Byli na etapie wybierania plotów na tę turę. Wszyscy już się zdecydowali, chociaż Renji przyglądający się sytuacji na stole nie wyglądał na przekonanego swoim wyborem, jego Targaryenowie się jeszcze nie rozkręcili. Kensei wybrał jako pierwszy i jak go jakoś nie powstrzymają, to Martelle znowu wygrają. Grimmjow nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie, bo pewnie miał już zaplanowaną jakąś lannisterską intrygę. Ichigo bujał się na krześle popijając piwo, Starkowie jakoś brnęli do przodu. Shuuhei miał już zacną gromadkę asshai pod wodzą Melisandre – sucz nie kobieta – na stole i można było się domyślić jakiego plota wybrał. Akon popatrzył po swoich przerzedzonych Greyjoy'ach, a potem po reszcie stołu.

− Już, już – stwierdził, wybierając kartę i kładąc ją zakrytą przed sobą.

− Doskonale – ożywił się Grimmjow, zacierając ręce. − No to odsłaniamy.

Odsłonili.

− Co tam macie? − zapytał Renji. − U mnie "Song of Summer".

− "Fury of the sun" – odezwał się Kensei.

− Czyli będziesz ruchał albo mnie, albo Hiśka? − dopytał Grimmjow.

− Chciałbyś – odpowiedział Kensei z uśmiechem, od którego Grimmjowi zrobiło się słabo, ale nie pokazał tego, wyszczerzył się tylko. Ani Grimmjow, ani Kensei nie zwrócili uwagi na słaby uśmiech, który mignął na ustach Shuuheia..

− "Power of blood", noble nie umierają. Indestraktybul Cersei, żryjcie to – ogłosił Grimmjow niezwykle z siebie dumny.

− "Summonig season" – stwierdził Ichigo, sięgając po swój deck w poszukiwaniu karty z postacią. Wyciagnął Jona Snowa.

− U mnie "Many Powers Long Asleep" – powiedział Shuuhei, ale wtedy spojrzał na kartę wybraną przez Akona. − Żryj kał, Akon – westchnął ciężko, chyba wyczuwając, że tę partię przegra sromotnie.

Akon tylko wzruszył ramionami.

 _I czasem bierze cię na chwilę refleksji, że to wszystko i tak jest o kant dupy potłuc, bo końcem końców, dla wszystkich kończy się tak samo._

− "Valar morghulis" – powiedział tonem oznajmującym oczywistość.

− A kto umarł, ten nie żyje – odpowiedzieli chórkiem pozostali i zabrali się za ściąganie kart postaci do dead pile'a. Oprócz niezniszczalnej Cersei Grimmjowa.

 _Może się zdarzyć, że ktoś rzuci wszystko w pizdu, wstanie od stołu, stwierdzając, że to głupia, losowa gra._

 _I w sumie będzie miał odrobinę racji._

 _"Jak bardzo jesteś w stanie zbliżyć się do drugiego człowieka? Wejdziesz mu do głowy? Poznasz myśli? Poznasz uczucia? Nigdy. Ciało to detal; to czy tamto, bez znaczenia. Ale wstyd ciała, ale bariera nagości, fizycznej i psychicznej, bariera zażenowania, lęku przed osłonięciem, przed opuszczeniem maski – ona oddziela sytuacje konwencjonalne od sytuacji intymności. Ten ból, który czasami nazywamy wstydem, czasami zdradą, czasami upokorzeniem, ten ból nie jest więzieniem, z którego za wszelką cenę musisz się wyrwać – on jest pierwszym warunkiem intymności."[Jacek Dukaj]_

* * *

 **Za nagromadzenie nerdozy w tym opowiadaniu z góry przepraszam**


	2. Fire and blood, pt1

**Hej hej, moi Mili! Jak tam życie mija? Bo mi raczej bezproduktywnie, ale chciałabym to zmienić, więc wrzucam pierwszą część pierwszej z historyjek - chyba najmniej dramowa z przewidywanych. Jak chcecie mi pomóc być bardziej produktywą możecie mi zostawić komentarz, bo ja jestem beznadziejną attention whore i bardzo lubię, jak czytelnicy zostawiają od czasu do czasu swoje zdanie.**

 **No ale, tak czy siak, smacznego :D**

* * *

 _Song of summer_

 _While it is Summer, your characters get +1 STR_

 _Black Raven_

 _Immune to non-Raven cards._

 _Attach Black Raven to your House card and discard all other Raven attachments from play. It is Summer. Each player takes 1 additional gold token when he or she counts income._

Renji zarzucił mokrymi włosami i zalogował się na forum, dwa razy musiał hasło wpisywać, bo był za bardzo podjarany, żeby się skupić. Wiercił się na krześle zniecierpliwiony, gdy strona się ładowała. Adres forum mówił wszystko, co trzeba było wiedzieć – BDSM – ale jakby ktoś nie był pewien jeszcze, o czym może być to forum, to zdjęcie zakneblowanej i skrępowanej kobiety z oczami zasłoniętymi skórzaną maską oraz ciemnoczerwona kolorystyka mogłyby naprowadzić przypadkowego odwiedzającego – "porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, wy którzy tu wchodzicie", czy jakoś tak. Renji tylko zacierał łapki, ale zaraz oklapł.

Zero nowych prywatnych wiadomości.

Przez cały dzień czekał tylko na powrót do domu, mając nadzieję, że czekać będzie na niego nowa wiadomość od Imperatora. Widać miał jednak ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Renji tylko westchnął zrezygnowany i zajrzał do tematu rękodzieła. Nie żeby było mu coś z tego wszystkiego potrzebne, bo i tak nie miałby z kim tego używać. Mógłby z Imperatorem – aż się rozmarzył na tę myśl – ale to raczej pozostanie jedynie internetową znajomością. A szkoda, bo do tej pory nie spotkał nikogo, z kim lepiej by się rozumiał w tych kwestiach.

Tylko jednej swojej byłej wspomniał, że kręci go temat BDSM, to ta zachichotała i rzuciła zwyczajowy tekst – "w sensie lubisz, jak ktoś cię bije i mówi po niemiecku?". To było smutne, jak ludzie sprowadzali to do zwykłego bicia i zadawania bólu, gdy chodziło o coś o wiele bardziej subtelnego. Bondage Domination Sadism Masochism. W tym wszystkim ból jest tylko jedną z części i wcale nie tą najważniejszą. Najważniejszą kwestią w tej zabawie jest... zaufanie. Nie ma chyba relacji, która wymagałaby większego zaufania niż BDSM. Bo co robi osoba uległa? Oddaje się pod kontrolę pana lub pani, zdaje się na jego łaskę, ale zadaniem osoby dominującej jest owszem użycie władzy, ale bez przekraczania bardzo cienkich granic. Owszem popychanie w ich stronę, w stronę coraz bardziej intensywnych wrażeń, ale tak by nie skrzywdzić swojego pupilka, przynajmniej nie w sposób, na który by tamten się nie zgodził. To był prawdziwy teatr i aktorzy wchodzili w swoje role tylko na ten krótki moment aktu. To, że ktoś w sytuacji intymnej chce być zdany na czyjąś łaskę nie świadczy o tym, że zawsze i wszędzie jest potulny. To że ktoś lubi sprawiać ból – bardzo określony i kontrolowany – czy wiązać partnera, nie znaczy, że jest człowiekiem okrutnym. A może właśnie ci masterzy mają najmiększe serca, bo po wszystkim trzeba wyjść z imersji, zakończyć akt. Zwyczajnie przytulić, pogłaskać. I oni bardziej nawet niż osoby ulegające żyją według roli w akcie.

I to było właśnie to, co Renji rozumiał przez BDSM i tak samo rozumiał to Imperator. Wymieniali się wiadomości już od dłuższego czasu, czasem zamieniając to w cyber seks, do którego Renji masturbował się wieczorami. Były dni, kiedy dostawał jedną wiadomość, ale to wystarczyło, żeby stawał na baczność – "klęknij".

− Spokój – warknął w stronę swojego krocza na samo wspomnienie i zaraz załkał żałośnie, że to wszystko pozostanie jedynie w sferze fantazji.

Podniósł się ciężko i poczłapał do kuchni, gdzie natknął się na Shuuheia, który właśnie robił sobie kolację – dobry sygnał, były dni, gdy nie spożywał nic poza whisky.

− Coś ty taki zgaszony? – zapytał Shuuhei, siadając przy stole.

Renji tylko machnął dłonią. Mógłby oczywiście się wyżalić Shuuheiowi, bo ten był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o nim wszystko. I vice versa – był to jedyny powód, dla którego wytrzymywał z Shuu, gdy ten miał swoje gorsze momenty, wiedział dlaczego jest, jaki jest.

− Głupia losowa gra? – upewnił się jeszcze Shuuhei.

− Głupia losowa gra – potwierdził Renji.

To było powiedzonko, które przyjęło się w ich towarzystwie, opisujące sytuacje, gdy coś szło nie po twojej myśli, ale niezbyt chciałeś o tym gadać. Shuuhei tylko pokiwał głową. Renji wziął piwo z lodówki i wrócił do siebie.

Zarzucił jakąś muzykę w tle i przeszedł do trybu prokrastynacji, przejrzał wszystkie zwyczajowo odwiedzane strony, przeleciał mordoksiążkę – jak zwykle nic ciekawego, no może oprócz artykułu od "I fucking love science" o ośmiornicach – przejrzał głupie obrazki, pobłądził w zagłębia jutuba – pośmiał się przy Crack'ach z Avengersami. Jak już stwierdził, że pora iść spać, zajrzał jeszcze na forum BDSM.

1 nowa prywatna wiadomość.

Pisnął jak nastolatka na widok Justina Biebera i kliknął w link. Szybciej, szybciej, powtarzał w myślach.

"Nie uważasz, że to najwyższa pora, żeby się spotkać? Proponuję w sobotę o godzinie 17 pod Rotundą w centrum. Dobrze kojarzę, że to zwyczajowe miejsce spotkań?"

Renji nie wierzył własnym oczom. "Spotkać", "rotunda", "sobota".

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Jego mózg odmówił posłuszeństwa. Imperator chciał się spotkać z nim, w sobotę, w Warszawie. Ale jak to w ogóle możliwe? W sumie, Renji przy okazji rozmów poza bdsm'wych wspomniał, że mieszka w stolicy, ale Imperator nigdy nawet słowem się nie zająknął, z której części kraju jest. Renji po prostu przyjął, że z jakiegoś Szczecina, albo innego Wrocławia i niezbyt mu po drodze, albo nie chciał by ich znajomość wychodziła z internetu do reala – Renji był w stanie to zrozumieć, co innego było pisać sprośne wiadomości, co innego urzeczywistniać swoje seksualne fantazje. Ale o to jest! Propozycja spotkania. Oczywiście od spotkania do dzikiego seksu w linami, lateksem i kneblami nie taka prosta droga, ale bliżej niż dalej. Z drugiej strony w ciągu całej tej internetowej znajomości żaden nie wyszedł z propozycją wymiany zdjęciami. A co jeżeli Renji nie przypadnie Imperatorowi do gustu?

− Shuuuuuuuuu! − wyleciał z pokoju z krzykiem czystego przerażenia i wpadł bez pukania do pokoju przyjaciela.

Ten ściągnął słuchawki i zastopował właśnie oglądany serial. Renji dopadł do niego i zaczął potrząsać.

− Imperator chce się spotkać! − wyrzucił z siebie.

Oczywiście Shuuhei wiedział kim się Imperator, Renji zwierzał mu się ze wszystkiego i nawet pokazywał co pikantniejsze wiadomości.

− To chyba dobrze? − dopytał Shuuhei, bo reakcja Renjiego wcale nie wskazywała, że ten się z tego cieczy.

− Tak, oczywiście, że tak, ale co jeżeli mu się nie spodobam? Co jeżeli porozmawiamy na chwilę na żywo i nagle zapadnie taka niezręczna cisza? Co jeżeli okaże się jednak dupkiem, z którym nie chce mieć nic wspólnego? Co jeżeli...

− Wiesz – przerwał mu – tak jakby, nie dowiesz się, dopóki nie spróbujesz – podpowiedział niepewnie.

− W sumie... Dzięki Shuu. − Renji uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, ucałował Shuuheia i pognał z powrotem do swojego pokoju, zostawiając przyjaciela, który tylko uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i wrócił do oglądania serialu.

Renji chciał od razu odpisać, ale okazało się, że w międzyczasie pojawiła się kolejna wiadomość – ta pierwsza została wysłana w sumie dwie godziny temu – "oczywiście, jeżeli jesteś zainteresowany". Renji stwierdził, że to słodkie, bo wychodzi na to, że nie tylko on czuje się niepewnie w związku z tym spotkaniem.

Odpowiedź była krótka i zawierała wszystko, co w sumie chciał przekazać.

"Your wish is my command, my master. Sobota, 17, Rotunda, będę czekać."

Chwile później po namyśle dorzucił swój numer telefonu.

Odchylił się na krześle, zapatrzył w sufit, jeszcze nie do końca pewien, czy aby na pewno to wszystko dzieje się na naprawdę, czy to jednak jakiś sen. Z drugiej strony, jakby miał to być sen, to już dawno doszliby do konkretów.

− Tylko w co ja się ubiorę?

To przerażające pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

Jeszcze nigdy żaden tydzień nie ciągnął mu się tak bardzo. Nie mógł napisać mu tej wiadomości później, w jakiś czwartek, a nie wtorek. Przez cały czas nosiło go na wszystkie strony. Zwłaszcza że nie wymieniali przez ten czas wiadomości – Renji doskonale to rozumiał, chodziło o zbudowanie napięcia. Masturbował się dwa razy dziennie, bo wyobraźnia nie dawała mu spokoju. Oczywiście wiedział doskonale, że nie ma żadnych szans na jakąkolwiek sesję przy okazji pierwszego spotkania, mieli się poznać, zobaczyć czy w rzeczywistości też mogą sobie nawzajem zaufać, żeby się w to bawić.

W sobotę jego trema osiągnęła poziom krytyczny.

− Renji, do cholery jasnej, nago pójdź! − zdenerwował się Shuuhei, gdy Renji po raz kolejny wparował mu do pokoju.

Shuuhei był uosobieniem cierpliwości i oazą spokoju – w sensie w większości wypadków he doesn't give a fuck – dzięki czemu wytrzymywał z Renjim w codziennych sytuacjach, ale nawet on miał swoje granice. Zirytowany zamknął książkę i rzucił na bok.

− I tak mi nie dasz spokoju – mruknął, przetarł twarz dłońmi. − To co tam masz? − zapytał, opierając się wygodnie na kanapie.

Renji trzymał dwie koszule − bordową i ciemnozieloną − jedyne dwie eleganckie rzeczy, jakie miał w szafie. Sam miał przy tym dość niepewną minę.

− A kiedy ty którąkolwiek z nich miałeś ostatni raz na sobie? – zapytał Shuuhei, wypowiadając na głos wątpliwości Renjiego. − Tą bordową to chyba na ostatniej rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej, a to było już jakiś czas temu. Po chuj chcesz iść w koszuli?

− No bo... W czym innym?

− Jakoś na żadne inne randki się tak nie stroiłeś, nawet nie wybierałeś czystych koszulek. Co z twoim "musi zaakceptować moją zajebistość taką jaką jest"? Co w tym gościu jest takiego szczególnego?

Renji westchnął i klapnął ciężko na kanapę obok Shuuheia, odsuwając najpierw książkę nieco dalej, rzucił na nią koszule.

− Nie wiem Shuu − powiedział zrezygnowany. − Nawet go na oczy nie widziałem, ale czytając jego wiadomości, odniosłem wrażenie, że to naprawdę inteligentny, wykształcony człowiek, który obraca się w jakiś wyższych sferach, albo po prostu taki obraz sobie uroiłem. − Podrapał się po karku. − Bywały chwile... Boże przecież raz czy dwa musiałem sprawdzić w słowniku, co znaczą słowa, których używa! Albo zapytać wujka Google kim był człowiek, czy cokolwiek, do czego nawiązywał. Jak niby mam z nim rozmawiać w realu?! To chyba jednak jedna wielka pomyłka! On mnie zje, przeżuje i potem wyrzyga zniesmaczony moim zatrważająco niskim poziomem ogłady! Ogłada była jednym z tych słów, które musiałem sprawdzić...

Shuuhei nie komentował, po prostu patrzył na panikującego Renjiego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Pozwolił mu pojęczeć jeszcze chwilę.

− Renji – wtrącił się w końcu. − Czasami faktycznie jesteś głupi.

− Dzięki, nie ma to jak przyjaciel, kurwa – mruknął Renji.

− Prawda jest taka, pawianie – mówił Shuuhei spokojnie – że skoro ten gościu jest taki inteligentny, to go nie oszukasz elegancką koszulą, która i tak do ciebie nie pasuje. Ubierz się tak jak zwykle, zachowuj się tak jak zwykle, nie ma szans, żeby cię nie polubił. − Przeczesał dłonią czerwone włosy przyjaciela. − Przynieś szczotkę, zrobię ci warkocz.

Renji uśmiechnął się szeroko i chwycił Shuuheia w niedźwiedzi uścisk.

− Dzięki Shuu, jesteś zajebisty – powiedział jeszcze i pognał po szczotkę i gumkę do włosów.

Shuuhei miał rację, chciał oszukiwać, a to był naprawdę słaby pomysł, bo jeżeli był w czymś kiepski to w blefowaniu.

− Czyli mogę liczyć, że wrócisz raczej późno – odezwał się Shuuhei, gdy Renji usiadł przed nim na podłodze i podał mu szczotkę. − Rangiku ma wpaść...

− Taaaa bo jak jestem, to wam to robi wielką różnicę.

Chyba nie było razu, kiedy Rangiku wpadała do Shuuheia, żeby się nie rżnęli. Renji już z automatu zakładał słuchawki i włączał muzykę na full, a i tak nie zawsze to dawało efekt. Nie żeby mu to jakoś wielce przeszkadzało, a nawet cieszył się, że przyjaciel w końcu gdzieś znalazł w miarę stałą przystań. Zwłaszcza że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu miał gorszy okres. Po tym jak zerwał z... Kirą? Chyba tak miał gościu na imię, a zanim zszedł się z Rangiku. Renji podejrzewał, czym było to spowodowane.

Tym że Kensei z Grimmjowem w końcu wylądowali razem w łóżku, uwalniając tym samym całe towarzystwo od irytującego seksualnego napięcia, które wisiało między nimi od momentu kiedy się poznali. Niby nie byli oficjalnie parą, ale i tak wszyscy ich tak traktowali. Przy okazji tamtego wyścigu po KEN'ie jak już Grimmjow z Kenseiem rzucili szybkie cześć i pojechali się rżnąć, Renji zapytał Shuuheia co myśli o tej dwójce. To że Kensei miał słabość do Shuuheia i kręcił się wcześniej dookoła niego też nie było żadną tajemnicą. Z kolei Shuuhei, cóż... to Shuuhei – "to je amelinium, tego nie pomalujesz" − stwierdził tylko, że "głupia losowa gra", więc Renji dał mu spokój.

− Możesz mi wierzyć, gdy jesteś, jest ciszej – stwierdził Shuuhei.

− Fuck man! Sąsiedzi dwa piętra wyżej muszą was słyszeć.

− Niech słyszą. − Shuuhei tylko wzruszył ramionami.

− Perwers.

− Aha i mówi to gościu, który szykuje się na randkę z facetem poznanym na forum BDSM?

− Ja po prostu żyję zgodnie z własną seksualnością, to niezdrowe tłumić w sobie swoje fantazje, to może prowadzić do frustracji i zaburzeń.

− Znam Freuda, to też ci Imperator powiedział?

− Tak – mruknął Renji zgaszony.

− Gotowe – powiedział Shuuhei z uśmiechem, klepiąc Renjiego w plecy.

− Dzięki – rzucił i poleciał do swojego pokoju, dając spokój Shuuheiowi.

W końcu, zgodnie z radą, stanęło na czarnych dżinsach, t-shirt'ie ze Star Warsami, koszuli i do tego wisiorku z młotem Thora – do wyboru była jeszcze spacerująca waginka i skrzydlaty kutas – czyli zwyczajowy zestaw Renjiego na wyjścia gdziekolwiek.

Zwarty i gotowy stanął w drzwiach do pokoju Shuuheia.

− Wyglądam odpowiednio bosko? − zapytał z pewnością, którą nie do końca czuł.

Shuuhei podniósł spojrzenie znad książki.

− Ruchałbym – stwierdził obojętnie.

− Musisz poćwiczyć nad swoim przekonywaniem – powiedział Renji zgaszony. − Dobra, lecę.

− Baw się dobrze – rzucił za nim Shuuhei.

Na autobus zdążył biegiem i wskakując w zamykające się drzwi, z autobusu w metro. Jakoś wydawało się, że jedzie wolniej niż zwykle i dłużej stoi na tych stacjach. To wcale nie pomagało.

Renji dopiero teraz, siedząc w metrze, zaczął się zastanawiać, jak właściwie może wyglądać Imperator. Nigdy jakoś nie poświęcał temu głębszej myśli, nawet podczas masturbacyjnych fantazji nie miało to większego znaczenia, bo nie sam wygląd był w tych fantazjach podniecający. Na podstawie forumowych wiadomości niewiele dało się domyślić, bo Imperator niewiele o sobie ujawniał, avatar też nie był raczej żadną podpowiedzią – maska do samurajskiej zbroi. Jednak, jakby Renji miał obstawiać, to z prawie stuprocentową pewnością powiedziałby, że Imperator chodzi w garniturach i to takich drogich, dopasowanych i koszulach zapinanych na srebrne spinki. Cała reszta rozmywała się i przybierała co chwilę twarze jakiś aktorów. W końcu zirytowany dał sobie spokój, bo nie daj Boże stworzy sobie jakiś niewiadomo jaki obraz i tylko się zawiedzie.

Z metra wybiegł, jeszcze zerkając na zegar – 17:02 – jednak to cholerne metro jechało wolniej niż zwykle. Oczywiście mógł wyjść szybciej, zdążyć na wcześniejszy autobus i pewnie by zdążył, gdyby nie cofał się po portfel i żeby umyć zęby. Szczegóły, akademicki kwadrans jeszcze nie minął. Był już w przejściu podziemnym, gdy zadzwonił telefon, mignął mu nieznany numer.

− Tak? − Odebrał pośpiesznie i skrzywił się na brzmienie własnego głosu, jak jakiegoś uczniaka wywołanego do tablicy.

− Chciałem się upewnić, czy dotrzesz na spotkanie – odpowiedział mu spokojny, aksamitny głos, który powinien zabrzmieć dla niego znajomo, ale był zbyt zdenerwowany, by to zauważyć.

− Tak, tak oczywiście – powiedział szybko – jestem już w przejściu podziemnym, za pół minuty będę – zapewnił, mijając kobitę, która postanowiła nagle się zatrzymać na środku korytarza.

− Nie każ mi na siebie czekać. − Renji o mało się nie potknął i nie wyrżnął na schodach na te słowa i ton, który groził i obiecywał jednocześnie. − Stoję przy ławkach pod drzewem – dodał Imperator, akurat gdy Renji znalazł się na powierzchni.

Od razu zobaczył stojącego pod drzewem mężczyznę z telefonem przy uchu. Miał na sobie dobrze dopasowany garnitur – punkt dla Renjiego – do tego ciemne, dłuższe włosy. Stał bokiem i do tego to był kawałek od wyjścia, więc Renji nie dojrzał od razu jego twarzy.

− Widzę cię – rzucił do telefonu, rozłączając się i idąc szybkim krokiem, jednak zaraz zwolnił, gdy powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że...

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, gdy Renji był trzy kroki od niego i w tym momencie resztki nadziei, że może jednak coś mu się pomieszało, rozpłynęły się jak masło na spalonym toście − gorącym, ale niejadalnym. Stanął całkowicie zgłupiały. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie było w pobliżu drzew żadnego mężczyzny, który wyglądałby, jakby na kogoś czekał. Więc tak...

Stał przed nim Byakuya, kurwa, Kuchiki. Kuchiki, ja pierdolę, Byakuya!

Renji czuł się najzwyczajniej w świecie oszukany przez życie – głupia losowa gra – a zaraz potem przylazł wstyd i trzasnął go morgensternem przez łeb. Czyli te WSZYSTKIE wiadomości wymieniał z pieprzonym Kuchikim? W tym Byakuya nie wyglądał na w najmniejszym stopniu zaskoczonego tym, że widzi Renjiego.

− To jakiś, kurwa, żart – powiedział Renji wkurzony, ledwo powstrzymując się od krzyku, w końcu byli w miejscu publicznym.

− Z tego co pamiętam – powiedział wciąż spokojnie Byakuya − dość krytycznie wyraziłeś się o moim poczuciu humoru, przy okazji naszego ostatniego spotkania.

Renji tylko przewrócił oczami, przypominając sobie, dlaczego nie znosił gościa.

− Może znajdziemy miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać? - zaproponował Byakuya.

− Jakbyśmy mieli o czym gadać – prychnął Renji.

− Ja jestem w stanie wymienić kilka tematów, które interesowały nas obu.

− Nawet mi nie przypominaj…

Kuchiki pokazał pierwszy sygnał zirytowania – odetchnął głęboko.

− Proponuję Sklep Staroświecki Wedla – nie dawał za wygraną, pomimo widocznej niechęci Renjiego.

− Whatever – mruknął Renji. Wsadził dłonie do kieszeni i ruszył.

Szli w milczeniu, ale wyglądało, że tylko Renjiemu to tak naprawdę przeszkadzało.

"Co jeżeli mu się nie spodobam?" Check.

"Co jeżeli porozmawiamy na chwilę na żywo i nagle zapadnie taka niezręczna cisza?" Check.

"Co jeżeli okaże się jednak dupkiem, z którym nie chce mieć nic wspólnego?" Taki zajebisty, kurwa, check!

Byakuyę miał "przyjemność" poznać dzięki Rukii, przyjaciółce z dzieciństwa − przez pewien czas żyli w jednym domu dziecka, zanim każde nie poszło do rodzin zastępczych. Rukia miała szczęście, trafiła do rodziny zastępczej tylko raz, potem adoptował ją Byakuya. Renji w żadnej rodzinie nie zagrzał miejsca dłużej niż niż rok. Teraz z perspektywy lat doskonale widział, że duża część winy była po jego stronie – był strasznym dzieciakiem. Przez ten czas kontakt z Rukią urwał się zupełnie. Spotkali się zupełnym przypadkiem, rok po tym jak Renji już po skończonym liceum przeprowadził się do Warszawy w poszukiwaniu szczęścia w wielkim mieście. Świat był jednak mały. O mały włos by jej nie poznał, nie żeby jakoś bardzo się zmieniła z wyglądu, po prostu... roztaczała wokół siebie zupełnie inną aurę. Za starych czasów była chłopczycą, która jako pierwsza wspinała się na drzewa i ścierała sobie kolana, goniła inne dzieciaki – w tym Renjiego – z kijem i generalnie rządziła towarzystwem. Chyba można było powiedzieć, że wydoroślała, albo wysumblimowała. Studentka medycyny, ubrana jak... kobieta. Wzięła go z zaskoczenia na stacji metra, ale nie żeby się nie cieszył. Zwłaszcza gdy okazało się, że te wszystkie lata rozłąki i życia w zupełnie innych warunkach nie zmieniły tego, co ich łączyło. Spotykali się regularnie, ale zawsze gdzieś na mieście, ani razu nie zaprosiła go do siebie. Zastanawiał się, czy robiła to, przeczuwając, że Renji nie polubi Byakuyi, czy może po prostu wstydziła się Renjiego przed bratem. Nigdy o to nie zapytał, trochę obawiając się prawdy. Dlatego tak bardzo zdziwił się, gdy jakieś pół roku temu Rukia zadzwoniła z pytaniem, czy byłby chętny na płatny pokaz fireshow dla firmy jej brata. Byakuya był dzielnym korposzczurkiem, pracującym na dziale PR. Mieli przyjechać szefowie wszystkich szefów, miała być prezesowska imprezka i trzeba było coś pokazać. Rukia zaproponowała fireshow i poleciła Renjiego – żeby nie było, był w tym naprawdę dobry. Umówiła spotkanie Byakuyi i Renjiego, wystarczyło pięć minut, żeby Renji zapałał do brata przyjaciółki czystą, niczym nieskrępowaną niechęcią. Gdyby nie to, że Rukia ręczyła za niego, poszedłby w diabły, ale nie chciał jej zawieść. Potrafił dokładnie wskazać ten element zachowania Byakuyi, który wywołał u niego taką reakcję – współczucie. Nie powiedział tego na głos, ale doskonale było widoczne w jego spojrzeniu. I w dodatku było to współczucie okraszone pańską łaską – masz tu maluczki pieniążka, znaj łaskę pana, ale jak tylko skończysz idź być biedny gdzie indziej.

Renji nie potrzebował niczyjego współczucie. Owszem nie znał nawet swoich rodziców, jego matka była na tyle łaskawa, że zostawiła go na progu kościoła, a nie śmietnika. Nigdy nie odczuwał potrzeby dowiedzenia się o niej czegokolwiek więcej. Rodzina nigdy nie miała dla niego jakieś większej wartości, przynajmniej rodzina w jej tradycyjnym rozumieniu. Za to zawsze otaczał się szerokim gronem znajomym i już węższym gronem przyjaciół, dla których zrobiłby wszystko. Może nie żył jak król, ale radził sobie. Bywało czasem lepiej, czasem gorzej, ale zawsze mógł liczyć na wsparcie i nie takie dane ze współczucia i łaski, ale dlatego, że zawsze dawał z siebie wszystko.

Na tamtym pokazie też dał z siebie wszystko, panowie prezesi byli zachwyceni, nawet Byakuya wysilił się na pochwałę, która mimo wszystko nie zmieniła nastawienia Renjiego. To był ostatni raz kiedy miał do czynienia z Byakuyą. Aż do teraz...

Zanim doszli do Wedla złość Renjiego minęła, pozostał jedynie jakiś taki niesmak i wstyd. Jeszcze, jak już weszli do środka, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może powinien jednak założyć tę koszulę – zwłaszcza jak minęła go dziewczyna w białym fartuszku – ale zaraz stwierdził, że fuck it i tak długo tu nie zostanie.

− Mają tu jakiś alkohol, bo na trzeźwo tego nie zniosę – odezwał się, zaglądając do karty.

− Mogę polecić czekoladę z likierem z czarnego bzu – powiedział Byakuya, jeszcze bardziej irytując Renjiego brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji na jego próby dogryzania − do wyboru... tutaj. – Przy ostatnim słowie przerzucił strony w karcie Renjiego, a ten zapatrzył się na szczupłe palce. Na serdecznym palcu widniała obrączka.

− Jesteś bardziej popierdolony niż myślałem – powiedział Renji, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z obrączki, chociaż nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, by Rukia kiedykolwiek wspominała o żonie Byakuyi.

− Powinienem ją zdjąć – zgodził się Byakuya, zabierając dłoń i przykrywając obrączkę drugą dłonią.

− No shit, przynajmniej zachować pozory...

− Jestem wdowcem – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Byakuya. − Rukia nigdy ci nie wspominała?

Renji się spłonił, przypominając sobie, że owszem Rukia wspominała kiedyś o zmarłej żonie brata, o czym kompletnie zapomniał, bo cóż... Byakuya jako człowiek zupełnie go nie interesował.

− Sorry – mruknął pod nosem.

Byakuya chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie podeszła kelnerka. Renji nie za bardzo się skupił na menu, więc zamówił to, co polecił mu Byakuya, by zaraz przekląć się za to w duchu.

− Nie wierzę, że internety są takie małe – odezwał się Renji, gdy zostali sami. Najchętniej by siedział cicho, ale nie potrafił. Zwłaszcza, gdy się stresował, niektórzy stres zajadają, on zagadywał. − Swoją drogą nie wydajesz się zaskoczony.

− Brałem taką możliwość pod uwagę. Zacząłem coś podejrzewać po tym, gdy wspomniałeś, że ćwiczysz fireshow, a potem wysłałeś mi piosenkę, której użyłeś podczas pokazu dla mojej firmy.

Renji prychnął pod nosem, odchylając się w fotelu i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Odwrócił spojrzenie.

− Dziwne, że w ogóle zapamiętałeś – mruknął, chociaż z drugiej strony zrobiło mu się miło, bo wychodziło na to, że ta pochwała, jaką dostał po pokazie od Byakuyi, była szczera. Do tej pory sądził, że gościu zbytnio nie zawracał sobie głowy.

− Zawsze miło jest popatrzeć na kogoś szczerze zaangażowanego w to, co robi. Jeżeli do tego robi to dobrze, to ciężko przejść obojętnie. Twój pokaz miał obie te cechy.

Renji zerknął na Byakuyę lekko zaskoczony i znowu się spłonił, zawstydzony komplementem, jak również spojrzeniem Byakuyi, w którym nie było ani grama współczucia. Co w nim było? Nie miał pojęcia, ale sprawiało, że poczuł się jak dziewicza nastolatka.

− Thanks, I guess – powiedział niepewnie, drapiąc się w kark.

Byakuya uśmiechnął się lekko.

Kelnerka przyniosła ich zamówienie, więc Renji zabrał się na mieszanie swojej czekolady, żeby nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie się działo. Rozmawiał z Byakuyą, tym Byakuyą, który w ciągu dziesięciu minut rozmowy podczas pierwszego spotkania skutecznie znięchęcił do jakichkolwiek kontaktów. A teraz? Nie żeby nagle Renji zapałał do niego wielką miłością, bo nadal było w nim coś irytującego, w tym jak siedział wyprostowany jak struna, w tym idealnie skrojonym garniaku, z nogą założoną na nogę, wyglądający jakby to miejsce należało do niego.

− Nadal uważasz, że nie mamy o czym rozmawiać? - zapytał Byakuya.

Renji z pełna świadomością przypomniał sobie, dlaczego właściwie tutaj siedział i rozmawiał z tym facetem, razem ze wszystkimi wiadomościami, jakie sobie wzajemnie wysyłali. Było mu głupio... Pstryk. Coś zaskoczyło. W końcu wiedział, co mu tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim nie pasowało. Czemu myśl, że to Byakuyi miałby się poddać, była wręcz... obrzydliwa. On już miał nad nim władzę, niby nic wielkiego, ale wszystko co sobą reprezentował wpychało w formę uniżoności. Nigdy nie będą równoważnymi partnerami, na każdej płaszczyźnie Renji przegrywał w przedbiegach i będzie to boleśnie odczuwał.

Spojrzał jeszcze na Byakuyę, tylko utwierdzając się w swoich przemyśleniach.

− Tak – odpowiedział pewnie. − Pójdę już – dodał, wstając. − Dzięki za zaproszenie, sam zapłacę.

− Nie trzeba, ureguluję rachunek – powiedział Byakuya uprzejmie, również wstając, automatycznie zapinając guzik marynarki.

Renji prychnął niewesoło pod nosem.

− Między innymi dlatego się nie dogadamy – stwierdził.

Byakuya zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc. Oczywiście, że nie zrozumiał, pochodzili z zupełnie innych światów. Zaraz jednak odetchnął.

− Rozumiem, chociaż nie powiem, że nie żałuje. Jakbym jednak mógł mieć do ciebie prośbę, Renji. Zastanów się. Mimo że domyślałem się, że to ty kryjesz się pod pseudonimem Draco, zaproponowałem spotkanie.

Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie − Renji pamiętał ten uśmiech, tym samym obdarzał wszystkich szefów i prezesów na tamtej imprezie − i wyciągnął dłoń.

− Dziękuję za spotkanie.

Renjiemu tylko ciśnienie skoczyło. Uścisnął dłoń i przysunął się do Byakuyi, znalazłszy się najbliżej od początku spotkania, górując nad nim wzrostem i postawą.

− Poza tym – powiedział Renji krzywo uśmiechnięty. − Nie podoba mi się twój uśmiech. Ale spoko, dzięki za spotkanie – rzucił i poszedł do kasy zapłacić za siebie, nie odwrócił się.

Był zły. Był wściekły na złośliwość świata, dlatego trzasnął drzwiami, gdy wszedł do mieszkania.

− Fuck my live! − krzyknął na korytarzu.

Odpowiedział mu przeciągły kobiecy jęk.

− Fuck you to – krzyknął w stronę pokoju Shuuheia.

Tym razem odpowiedzią był dźwięczny śmiech Rangiku, który przeszedł w przeciągłe westchnięcie – Shuuhei nie miał w planach przerywać zabawy, tylko dlatego że jego przyjaciel wrócił do domu niezadowolony.

Renji zamknął się w swoim pokoju, założył słuchawki i wrzucił jakąś muzykę, w sumie obojętne mu było, co leciało, byle było głośne. Zajął się prokrastynacją na głupich obrazkach, ale szybko przeszedł w tryb "moje życie jest bezsensu", czyli ręce spuścił w dół, czoło oparł o biurko przed kompem i tak siedział. Nawet zbytnio o niczym nie myślał, bo nie było o czym, poza tym że jego życie w obecnym wydaniu obsysało na całej linii.

Prawie spadł z krzesła, gdy został uderzony w kark, aż usłyszał plaśnięcię przez muzykę. Poderwał się, zdejmując słuchawki i rozmasowując obolały kark. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na Shuuheia, który był w samych bokserkach.

− Wiesz, że moda na to skończyła się, jak byliśmy w gimnazjum? − zapytał Renji zrezygnowanym głosem.

− Wołałem – wyjaśnił Shuuhei niezbyt przejęty. − Idziemy na zewnątrz, zapalę, weź pojki to sobie pokręcisz.

− A Rangiku? − przypomniał Ranji, przy okazji zauważając zaczerwienione ślady od zadrapań na ramionach i boku Shuuheia.

− Śpi – powiedział Shuuhei ze wzruszeniem ramion − a nawet jeżeli nie śpi, to niedługo będzie. Zresztą sama powiedziała, że mam coś z tobą zrobić.

− Empatia level over 9000 – sarknął Renji.

− Wiesz dobrze, że to nie jest mój najwyżej wykoksany skill, więc nie marudź – rzucił Shuuhei, odwracając się do wyjścia.

Renji otworzył usta, żeby wyrazić zaniepokojenie na widok czterech krwawych śladów na plecach przyjaciela, ale w końcu zrezygnował, bo uświadomił sobie, że mu zazdrości.

Zakładał buty, zerkając przez uchylone drzwi do pokoju Shuuheia. Widział akurat fragment łóżka – pościel z wystającą spod niej burzą blond włosów i nagie ramię. Shuuhei już ubrany właśnie trącał Rangiku butelką wody. Coś mruknęła, obróciła, podniosła – Renji odwrócił wzrok, chociaż i tak już widział ją nago, jak większość towarzystwa, bo pozowała Tier do aktów, które to akty wisiały w domu Tier.

− Jak tam randka poszła? − zawołała Rangiku.

− Fuck you – odpowiedział Renji, nie odwracając się.

− Och, ale ja już podziękuję, jestem usatysfakcjonowana – wymruczała, na co Renji tylko przewrócił oczami.

Na szczęście Shuuhei klepnął go w ramię na znak, że mogą iść.

− Powinnaś być ruda – rzucił jeszcze Renji.

− Ależ, rudy to nie kolor to charakter, ale może faktycznie się przefarbuje, żeby nie wprowadzać ludzi w błąd. Za to ty powinieneś zostać blondynem. Słodkim jak aniołek.

Renji trzasnął drzwiami.

− Naprawdę jest źle, skoro jej się tak dajesz – powiedział Shuuhei.

− Nawet nic nie mów – mruknął Renji.

Shuuhei wzruszył ramionami.

Na zewnątrz było już ciemno – o ile w dużym mieście gdziekolwiek może być tak naprawdę ciemno – ale było już dość ciepło, kwiecień zaczął być już bardziej letni niż zimowy. Rozłożyli się na niby placu zabaw – gotowy zestaw huśtawka, zjeżdżalnia, drabinka w jednym – Shuuhei usiadł okrakiem na desce huśtawki i zapalił, Renji zapuścił muzykę z telefonu, położył go na schodkach do zjeżdżalni. Trochę mu zajęło zanim rozplątał łańcuchy pojek, zajechało przy tym wypaloną naftą i pewnie znowu pobrudził dłonie o kewlar na końcu, ale już nie zwracał na to uwagi, stały element tej zabawy. Zaczął kręcić, gdy z telefonu poleciała "Frigga's Web" Hagalaz Runedance. Melodia bardziej pasowała do kija, albo wachlarza i powinna być puszczona z porządnych głośników, żeby bębny były dobrze słyszalne. Brakowało też szumu ognia przy uszach, gdy pojki przelatywały w kolejnych figurach i przejściach. Ale to co było, też wystarczyło.

 _"It's my life I am running from,_

 _It's my fate I am hiding from, oh would the goddess speak to me?_

 _Her ways I don't understand,_

 _The mysteries that I must know, oh would the mother see through me?"_

Leciało z telefonu, ale był to tekst, który bardziej pasowałby do Shuuheia, niż Renjiego, bo ten nie miał w zwyczaju przed czymkolwiek uciekać i nie potrzeba było bogini, żeby spojrzeć przez niego, był wystarczająco transparentny bez niczyjej pomocy.

− Fuck this shit! − krzyknął w końcu, rzucając pojki gdzieś w bok, gdy piosenka się skończyła.

Shuuhei tylko uniósł brew z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, zapalając kolejnego papierosa. Bujał się lekko w przód i w tył na wyciągniętych nogach.

− Pamiętasz, na pewno ci mówiłem o bracie Rukii − powiedział Renji i przytulił się do słupka huśtawki.

− Ten dupkowaty książę, który zapłacił ci całkiem niezłą sumkę za pokaz dla jego firmy? − upewnił się Shuuhei.

− Tak. Ten właśnie. Zgadnij co?

Shuuhei wzruszył ramionami.

− To Imperator! − wyrzucił z siebie Renji i walnął czołem w przytulany słupek, na powrót zawiedziony swoim życiem.

− I co z tego?

− Jak to co?! Wszystko jest do dupy!

Shuuhei zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć rozpacz kumpla. Zaciągnął się porządnie, mając nadzieję, że nikotyna pomoże. Nie pomogła, nie rozumiał, ale też nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Empatia naprawdę nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną.

− No dobra okazało się, że go znasz, jaki w tym problem?

− Teoretycznie to żaden – stwierdził. Siadł na drugiej huśtawce, też okrakiem, twarzą do Shuuheia. − Znaczy problemem nie jest, że go znam, problemem jest, że go znam, a on jest dupkiem. Poza tym Rukia mówiła mu, że znamy się z domu dziecka i w ogóle. Wszystko to jest popieprzone. Chodzi o wszystko poza seksem.

− A to potrzebujesz go do czegoś innego niż seks?

− No wyobraź sobie, że taką miałem nadzieję, a tak? To naprawdę jest książe, a ja to co najwyżej pies, który dostaje ochłapy z pańskiego stołu i teraz powiedz mi, jak mam oddzielić kiedy jesteśmy w swoich rolach, które powinny być przybierane tylko na czas sesji, a kiedy już z tego wyszliśmy. Ta cała zabawa mnie kręci, ale nie dwadzieście cztery godziny na dobę siedem dni w tygodniu.

Shuuhei zaciągnął się bardzo powoli, wypuścił dym w górę i na chwilę zapatrzył w niebo. Można by się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że zapatrzył się w gwiazdy, gdyby nie to, że przez łunę miasta nie było widać gwiazd.

− Dramatyzujesz – stwierdził w końcu.

− Ale z ciebie hipokryta.

− Uuuu takie trudne słowo... Ej − jęknął, gdy Renji walnął go w ramię. − No ale spójrz jaki się elokwentny zrobiłeś od samych sprośnych wiadomości. − Zaśmiał się, chwytając dłoń Renjiego, gdy ten chciał go uderzyć jeszcze raz. − Naprawdę dramatyzujesz, pawianie – powiedział już poważnie. Zasadził petunię w piasku pod huśtawką. − Powiem ci najprawdziwszą prawdę, więc słuchaj. Niektórzy potrafią robić piorunujące pierwsze wrażenie, ale tracą przy bliższym poznaniu, patrz ja.

Renji nie zaprzeczył. Shuuhei naprawdę potrafił, jak mu się chciało, robić świetne pierwsze wrażenie, dlatego nigdy nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem pracy, czy partnera na szybki numerek, problemy pojawiały się później, bo wtedy zazwyczaj kończyły mu się chęci do utrzymywania fasady i pozwalał wychodzić na wierzch swoim demonom.

− Ale są też ludzie – kontynuował – którzy nigdy nie wypadną dobrze przy pierwszym spotkaniu, bo mają taką fizjonomię, czy sposób bycia, że automatycznie bierzesz ich za buców, patrz Ulquiorra, ale jak dasz im szansę, to nagle okazuje się, że w sumie, to porządni z nich goście.

− Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że powinienem dać szansę Byakuyi, bo może z zimnego nietoperza zamieni się w...puchatego nietoperka? − zapytał nieufnie.

− Nie. Mówię, że może przy bliższym spotkaniu z dupka zamieni się w twojego wymarzonego Imperatora – powiedział Shuuhei. Klepnął Renjiego w ramię i wstał. − Tylko nie myśl, broń Boże, o tym za dużo, pamiętaj pawianie, ty jesteś do kochania, nie do myślenia.

− Ha ha ha.

− Chodźmy do środka, głodny się zrobiłem.

− Zawsze jesteś głodny po seksie.

− A ty nie?

− Tak długo dobrego seksu nie miałem, że nie pamiętam.

− A mógłbyś...

− Dobra, dobra, prześpię się z tym.

− Sam, jak palec albo coś tam...

− Oh zamknij się.

Wrócili do mieszkania. Shuuhei zamelinował się w kuchni z kanapką, Renji po szybkim prysznicu poszedł do pokoju i padł na łóżko.

Nie powinien o tym myśleć, w sumie to uważał, że sprawa jest zamknięta, że jedyne, co zostało do zrobienia to poużalanie się nad sobą dzień czy dwa – dłużej to było marnotrawstwo energii – ale chyba nie będzie tak łatwo. Trzeba było nie mówić Shuuheiowi, ten zawsze zmusza Renjiego do myślenia, mówiąc przy tym, żeby o tym nie myślał. Czyli był wrednym dupkiem, jak zwykle zresztą.

Z tą pozytywną myśl zasnął, pochrapując z cicha.


End file.
